Confusion
by Asyliss
Summary: Trad de Sigyn Holmes Laufeyson - Sherlock envahit toujours son espace personnel. D'habitude John s'en moque et tard dans un taxi après une affaire particulièrement fatigante, John s'en moque vraiment. Tant qu'il est bien installé...


Cette fic est la traduction de la fic State of Awareness de Sigyn Holmes Laufeyson qui m'a autorisé a la traduire.

Encore une fois (tu dois te lasser hein !) je remercie Atsamy pour sa correction :D

* * *

Confusion

John émit un profond soupir alors qu'il se glissait dans le taxi à la suite de Sherlock. Il était une heure et demie du matin et ils étaient tous les deux exténués à cause de cette longue affaire sur laquelle ils avaient travaillé toute la journée. John était installé dans le taxi, la tête tournée vers la gauche alors qu'il regardait passer les immeubles, et Sherlock gigotait dans le siège à côté de lui, essayant apparemment de trouver une position confortable mais, pour on ne sait quelles raisons, il n'y arrivait pas. John le remarqua mais, honnêtement, il était trop fatigué pour y penser.

Jusqu'à ce que la tête de Sherlock tombe lourdement sur son épaule.

John remua, mais essaya de ne pas faire de mouvement brusque pour ne pas faire craquer la nuque de Sherlock. À la place, il tourna sa tête et fixa l'amas de boucles noires qui se reposait sur son épaule.

« Euh, Sherlock ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Suis fatigué... » répondit-il d'une voix somnolente et a moitié compréhensible.

John remua légèrement. La tête de Sherlock avait inopportunément décidé de s'installer juste sur la partie osseuse de son épaule, ce qui était très inconfortable.

« Eh bien, ça ne peut pas vraiment être confortable, n'est-ce pas ? Toi tordu d'une manière aussi bizarre et tout...» signala-t-il, espérant faire bouger Sherlock.

« C'est bon ... » répondit encore une fois la voix somnolente.

John soupira. Ses yeux se fermaient avec somnolence, et il pouvait entendre dans la voix de Sherlock qu'il était aussi épuisé, ce qui était un événement (Sherlock Holmes, fatigué, envie de dormir). Après le subtil trémoussement subi, John essaya finalement de suggérer quelque chose à Sherlock pour les garder tout les deux dans des positions confortables avec cet arrangement-de-l'invasion-de-son-espace-personnel. « Sherlock, écoute, va-t-en. »

Un grognement sourd de protestation.

« Non, écoute, vraiment, tu es juste sur l'os de mon épaule et comme ça m'embête je veux que tu t'en ailles pour qu'on puisse se repositionner plus confortablement. »

« Acromion, » fut la seule chose que répondit Sherlock.

John émit un grognement de frustration dans le fond de sa gorge.

« oui, 'acromion'. Est-ce que tu m'écoutes ? »

Sherlock poussa un profond soupir exaspéré, se traîna hors de l'épaule de John et s'assit, droit. Il fixa John avec colère puis se détourna et regarda ostensiblement par la fenêtre.

John ne pouvait que rouler des yeux face au comportement enfantin typique de Sherlock.

« Eh » dit-il, tirant légèrement sur le bras de Sherlock. « J'ai dit réajuster, pas partir complètement. »

Doucement, il tira Sherlock vers sa poitrine pour qu'il soit allongé contre lui, le dos de sa tête contre la clavicule de John et des cheveux chatouillant le côté de son cou. John pouvait sentir dans les muscles du dos de Sherlock qu'il ne savait pas quoi penser de cette nouvelle position, mais finalement les muscles se relâchèrent et il se blottit presque contre le torse de John, soupirant de contentement.

La main droite de John vint frotter, tordre et jouer avec les cheveux de Sherlock alors qu'il tombait, somnolent. Étrangement, à la sensation des doigts de John dans ses cheveux, Sherlock émit un petit grincement de surprise et de plaisir. Dans un tout autre état de conscience, John n'aurait pas su quoi faire de ce son, il aurait probablement été surpris, peut être même effrayé. Mais là encore, dans un autre état de conscience, John ne serait pas en train de caresser doucement les cheveux de Sherlock et Sherlock ne serait pas aussi réconforté par la stabilité des battements du cœur de John.

Au lieu de cela, leur respiration était synchronisée et, ensemble, ils s'endormirent pour le reste du trajet jusqu'à la maison, les mains entrelacées, alors qu'ils rêvaient d'interminables nuits dans les bras l'un de l'autre.


End file.
